Systems and methods herein generally relate to systems for decal printing on backing material.
The printing of decals and the process of heat transferring (iron-on) to a media, such as a T-shirt is very useful. Using customized digitally created decals usually involves first forming a heat sensitive glue background (that is white) on backing material. The artwork and other materials are printed on top of the white heat-sensitive glue background. During transfer from the backing material to the T-shirt, the decal is heated to activate the glue, causing the printed matter to bond to the T-shirt.
However, if the printing does not fully cover the adhesive, it can leave an unattractive appearance on the media (T-shirt). Additionally, it can be necessary to trim the portion of the adhesive background that extends beyond the printed image, to again avoid the unattractive appearance of the adhesive. Thus, the glue background sometimes appears as an unattractive outline, or requires precision trimming prior to transfer.